GHB
by SKaylor95
Summary: what if Eva fought back against Blair.  only she took it too far.  and this resulted in the opposite of what she wanted.


Chuck notices her standing at the back of the room. The speech he is giving becomes unimportant and he continues to speak on autopilot. Because she looks rather pale. And she is swaying slightly. And the blonde woman he was "seeing" had the same sadistic smirk on her face that the beautiful brunette he was in love with wore when her plan fell into place. And the swaying becomes more of a stumble and the brunette grips the table near her for support. His speech stops all together as her legs give out and she falls to the floor. Puling the tablecloth and the glassware to the floor with her.

"Blair!"

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

The sirens from the ambulance fade as the large vehicle takes Blair to a hospital. But Chuck doesn't fallow in his limo. He has to deal with something—or rather someone—first.

He doesn't stop to greet her. Or even to explain what he is doing. He takes her purse from the table and searches the contents. Beside the wallet with her recently acquired cash he spots a vial—an empty vial. The bottle reads: _Gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid. Although less common than a roofie he understands its purpose as a date-rape drug and the effects it has on the body. The blonde doesn't even flinch as he throws her purse back at her and demands that security call the police and hold her until they get there. Obviously she had underestimated his affections for the petite brunette.

When asked why she responds with a simple "to teach her that she isn't invincible"

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

Time seems to stop all together as the limo catches every red light in Manhattan. His eyes roam the screen on his cell phone that holds the googled side-effects of GHB. Dizziness, nausea, vomiting, unconsciousness, memory loss, difficulty breathing, seizures, coma, death. All seemed bad but the last three ad him sweating in his seat. He didn't really bother to know much about medicine but he understood the severity of a seizure. And Blair in a coma was mind-boggling. To think that she would be alive and breathing but that she would never be awake to be Blair ever again was simply mind-boggling. And Blair being dead was simply unacceptable. It was simply not allowed to happen. Too bad it didn't really matter what Chuck Bass allowed at this point.

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

Chuck raced from the limo before it had even come to a complete stop. At first he feared the he had gotten the wrong hospital. No one that he recognized was sitting in the waiting room and there were no telltale signs of any upper east-siders on the premises. But then the doors opened and his heart nearly stopped. His tall, blonde, stepsister came out gripping her chest as if in serious pain while stumbling towards the chairs. Nate Archibald was trying to catch her before she fell to the ground behind her. Serena fell to the floor in tears and the room began to spin around Chuck as the earth tipped on its axes.

"Serena?" Chuck managed to sputter.

"GHB usually isn't that bad, but coupled with her past bulimia, well it's not good," Nate told him while rubbing Serena's arm.

"What?" Chuck was still on one-word responses.

"Her heart stopped,"

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

After they got Serena to stop hyperventilating and Chuck had managed to put enough of a sentence together to ask a random nurse to tell them something they were escorted to her room. Her dark brown curls were a striking difference from her pale while skin. There were wires and tubes everywhere and she sweating slightly but she still looked beautiful to him. And the steady beeping from the heart monitor was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Because it meant that she was alive.

He stumbles to her bedside and drops to his knees. Gripping her tiny hand in both of his he finally lets his tears fall. The entirety of the room seems to understand what is happening and makes a silent escape to the hallway.

The entirety of his time with Blair was playing on a loop behind his eyelids and the mistakes he had made seemed to be set on a volume he couldn't ignore. What if she died? He would never be able to see her beautiful eyes shine with mischief again. He wouldn't be able to see her blush at one of his innuendos again. They would never get to be Chuck and Blair again.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He starts again "I obviously didn't know she'd do this but I brought her here. And she hurt you. But I'm more sorry about before. I should've come after you when you left the hospital. I shouldn't have slept with Jenny Humphrey. Hell, I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum. None of this would be happening if I hadn't done that. If I hadn't traded you for my hotel. Or left you in Tuscany alone. I've made so many mistakes I don't know how you ever loved me. But I'm so glad you did because without you I don't know how to be Chuck Bass." He paused to wipe his tears. "So you aren't allowed to die. Because I need you. I don't know how to live in this world without you're witty humor and your well-planned schemes. I need your smile to light up every room you enter. I need you to command the world like you command my heart. And I need you to live so that I can spend every day of forever telling you how profusely sorry I am about everything. I'll spend forever on my knees if you like," he chuckled humorlessly, "I'll spend forever begging for you. I'll buy you every pair of shoes in Sacks if you want me to. Hell, I'll even buy all of Sacks in its entirety if you want me to. Whatever you want, just please don't die."

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

It was the next morning that she opened her brown eyes. The sun wasn't streaming through the window yet so she assumed it was before five o'clock. She scanned the room and chuckled slightly at what she saw. All of the people in her life seemed to litter her room despite their differences. Nate was asleep in a chair with Serena sprawled across him. Lily was curled up against the wall, her Louboutins set next to her, of course. Her mother and Cyrus were reclined on the couch, hands intertwined, with tear tracks running down both of their faces. And sleeping on a chair next to her bed, with his hands wrapped around her small one, and his disheveled head of hair resting on said hands, was Chuck Bass.

She smiled at the man before her and brought her other hand up to stroke his hair.

"Blair?" her mother awoke with a start.

"SHHH!" Blair hushed her mother from across the room. The snores and breathing in the room halted for a second before picking back up in their naturally rhythm.

"Sweetie, I was so worried!" Eleanor whispered to her daughter. She disentangled herself from Cyrus while trying not to wake him and moved to her daughter's bedside.

"Mom, I'm fine. But what happened?"

"That French bitch happened! She drugged you! My goodness either she's entirely stupid or she doesn't care about human life at all because the dose that she gave you was extremely dangerous. And she didn't know about your condition but still."

"Wait, Eva did this?"

"Yes sweetie. And she's in jail for it too. They're calling it attempted murder because of the dosage. She wants so much attention that she isn't even denying it." Eleanor rolled her eyes at the blonde's stupidity.

"What does my condition have to do with this?"

"Well, what she gave you would have been harmful to you anyways given the dosage but with your Bulimia from a couple years ago your heart couldn't handle the stress of pumping your blood so fast. It stopped, honey"

"What?"

"You'll be fine. The doctors pumped your stomach and you only have a minor concussion from when you fell so you should be able to go home later today. Everyone was so worried sweetie," Eleanor stated.

At that Blair's eyes shifted to the man sleeping on her hand and Eleanor smiled.

"I hate to admit it but I think that boy was more worried than I was. I don't think I've ever seen him on his knees crying over anything," Eleanor had meant it as a joke but Blair shot a worried glance at Chuck again.

"Relax. He'll be fine now that you're fine,"

"But why is he even here? Shouldn't he be bailing Eva out of Jail?"

"Why would he do that? He was the one who called the cops."

"But he loves her," Blair cringed. "She's 'changed him' and made him a better person"

"I'm going to let him explain that when he wakes up. But from what I heard of his tearful pleas at the side of your bed least night, I'd say she doesn't mean much,"

At the Brunette's giddy laughter that was only partially accounted to the drugs in her system her blonde best friend woke up across the room. Noticing the two Waldorf women at the bed, Serena quickly climbed off of Nate and crossed the room.

"B! I'm so happy you're awake!" Serena gushed and hugged the side of Blair that wasn't being slept on.

"S, did you really think I was going to leave that way? Please. Being poisoned by my ex's jealous girlfriend isn't nearly exciting enough to be my exit from this world. I need something grand that will be talked about years after my death." Blair giggled. "Something like being a hostage when a psycho holds Neiman's at gunpoint."

"Only you, B." Serena giggled with her.

"Well of course I will have to die surrounded by my closest friends: Versace, Vera Wang, Louboutin, Channel, Prada…"

"Wearing one of your signature headbands," Serena agreed.

"What's all this talk about dying?" Nate grumbled, waking Cyrus and Lilly in the process.

"We were just establishing that Blair couldn't have died yesterday because it was too small of a scandal and there weren't enough designer clothes around." Serena clarified.

"Well I guess we're lucky that your friends weren't there, Blair, or we could've counted on every label the be present." Lilly muttered, fastening her expensive heels.

"The designers themselves could've been there and I wouldn't have died because there is no way that I'm dying at the hand of that blonde floozy!" at that everyone giggled. The sudden commotion in the room coupled with the vibrations that Blair's giggles were sending through his body woke Chuck with a start.

Blair's hand stopped absentmindedly stroking his hair and the people in the room quieted as the two made eye contact. Blair tried to separate her hand from Chuck's but he held on tighter. She tried to look elsewhere but his eyes bore into hers with conviction. And her entire body seemed to turn towards him without her brain giving it permission to do so.

"Who wants coffee?" Lilly offered.

"I'll go with you," Eleanor spoke up.

"Me too," Cyrus spoke.

"Nate, why don't we go and call people? I'm sure Eric would want to know that she's awake,"

"Yeah, right, phone, call people, outside," He muttered and Serena dragged him out into the hall. But no one went to get coffee or to call people. They stayed and tried to listen to the conversation through the thick door like the true gossiping Upper-East-Siders they are.

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

There were tears—from both parties—and yelling, and even some laughing. But in the end the world was right again. Chuck was on "probation" as Blair had put it. And Blair was apparently allowed to make him do whatever she wanted until she decided this probationary period was over. But Chuck would gladly dance through Manhattan in a pink bikini and strappy heels if it meant that Blair would give them a second chance.

"You can come in now, we know that you're listening." Chuck told the party waiting outside.

"B!" Serena shouted as she rushed to Blair and hugged her.

"Oh, it's about damn time Bass!" Nate told his friend as he patted him on the back.

"I can finally stop listening to Serena complain about you two fighting!" Lilly seemed to be thanking the heavens for this annoyance finally being gone.

"Is no one happy because we're happy?" Blair asked.

"Of course we are sweetie. It just so happens that when you're happy, we have much less headaches" Eleanor told her daughter.

"Ok, I'll admit that I can be a little whiny when I'm upset," Blair conceded.

"A little?" Nate and Serena shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes at the understatement of the century.

B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C&B&C

It was only several months later when Blair's knees gave out at another lavish party. Only this time it was okay because Chuck's sturdy arms caught her and held her upright while still holding the box out to her. Although she had seen the exquisite ring before and she understood it's meaning when she had she had never been presented with the gorgeous piece of jewelry before when it held the meaning it did new. Now she was being presented with a future and happiness and the chance to really belong to Chuck Bass and she would be damned if she wasn't going to take that chance.

"Is that what I think it is?" she spoke into his chest.

"I knew when you gave me this in the train station in Paris that I would give it back to you someday. Granted I didn't know it would be this soon, but I can't go another day without this ring on your finger." He sighed, "So yes, this is an engagement ring, and I want you to wear it and say that you will marry me,"

"Of course I'll marry you!" Blair squealed. "You didn't really think I would say no did you?"

"Well, there is always that possibility that I'm still on probation" he muttered.

"You are officially off probation!"

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because the next whore that throws herself at you will be whacked in the face with that eight carat diamond!"

"nine carats" he whispered into her ear.

She swooned and fell back into his arms at that revelation. The crowd that had gathered to watch applauded as the couple kissed and Chuck slipped the ring onto Blair's finger. And she was right; she did end up using the huge rock as a weapon. Only she just out-right punched Little Jenny Humphrey when she showed up at chuck's hotel room wearing only her underwear.


End file.
